


虚拟恋人

by SilentWater



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater
Summary: “我有东西落在你那儿了。”“什么？”“我的心。”
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aquarius Dégel/Gemini Aspros, Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite, Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga
Kudos: 2





	虚拟恋人

**Author's Note:**

> 架空现代学院背景

0、  
米罗失恋了。  
在几秒前，美貌堪与日月争辉的学长阿布罗狄，拒绝了他热情炽烈的表白，他的声音如摇曳的雨滴叮咚作响，好听又刺耳的说着：“米罗，你是个好孩子，但是⋯⋯”  
精心准备的告白词还未念完，就硬生生的扼在了喉头，米罗愣了愣：“你为什么不喜欢我？”  
“我已经有男朋友了，这么多年下来我们的感情还是非常好的——”阿布罗狄思考了一下继续道：“说真的是我做了什么容易让你误会的事情么？”  
“在死亡皇后岛的时候为什么你要帮我？！”  
阿布罗狄立刻回答道：“那只是因为你亲爱的好哥哥撒加希望我能多多照顾一下你。”他低头看了下腕表：“我和男友约会的时间到了，真抱歉小米罗，不能再陪你浪费时间了。”  
“等等，我还有最后一个问题？”  
“⋯⋯”  
“你的男朋友是谁？”  
“隔壁医学院的迪斯马斯克。”

1、  
经历第一次恋爱失败的米罗陷入对人生，对自我，对世界的深深怀疑。  
他悲愤的拿起电话想要给双胞胎哥哥们哭诉自己的悲惨遭遇，结果不幸打搅正在进行不可描述运动的撒加和加隆，无端端的遭了一顿丧心病狂的秀恩爱和劈头盖脑的指责。  
于是米罗选择将满心的悲哀之气散播向原本积极向上欢快活泼的寝室里，如同连绵不绝的梅雨天气，潮湿而黏腻的氛围渗透向了屋子里的每一个人，导致常常来串门的阿鲁迪巴都会感慨，这个房间早晚会被忧伤的眼泪吞没。  
在发现不能好好学习后，沙加找到并不太认真学习的艾欧里亚：“我觉得这样下去不行。”  
米罗正站在阳台上，拿着本不知道从哪来的可疑的书，正深情而绝望的朗读着：“没有心爱的人的世界里，一个人活着……是很痛苦的事情……”  
穆心虚的看了一眼精心收集的同人本，未雨绸缪的联想着如果对眼前的事保持漠然，将会造成多么严重的后果，他也立刻加入了声讨的队伍：“我们要想个办法。”  
艾欧里亚想起某个夜晚里米罗惊天动地的哭声，惊悚的咽了咽口水：“我们可以做什么？”  
沙加说道：“摆脱失恋的最好办法，是投入新一段恋爱。”  
穆和艾欧里亚对视一眼，不约而同的想着沙加平时看起来不食人间烟火，没料到在感情问题上居然颇有见解。  
“可哪里去给米罗找一个新的对象？”穆提出至关重要的问题。  
“你们看这个行不行？”艾欧里亚从书包里掏出一张皱巴巴的传单，上面歪歪扭扭写着“虚拟恋人”四个大字。

2、  
拯救米罗行动计划很快就传到了撒加与加隆那里。  
撒加陷入思考：“他为什么会喜欢阿布罗狄？”  
加隆从善如流：“因为美貌？”  
撒加抬手一个毛栗：“米罗才不是那么肤浅的人。”  
沙加适时提出解释：“阿布罗狄在实践活动中救了差点被金属锁链勒死的米罗，他没有任何恋爱经验，许是雏鸟情节作祟，错把感动当做了爱意。”  
双子兄弟恍然大悟的点点头，继而就所谓“米罗差点被金属锁链勒死”的愚蠢行径表现出不齿的态度。  
撒加痛心疾首：“毕竟他从小没遇到过什么苦难。”  
加隆故作忧伤：“我从小就一直帮着他，他怎么就不喜欢我，这个没有良心的小……”  
撒加带着毫不掩饰的醋意，反手堵住加隆的嘴：“作为家长，我们没有关心他的心灵成长真是太不应该了，你们想到了什么办法么？”  
沙加双手合十，笑意虔诚：“一切自有上天安排。”  
撒加和加隆对视一眼后，便心照不宣的说道：“我们也希望他能收获幸福。”

3、  
笛捷尔一边翻着记满各种人设的Excel表格，一边敲打着键盘应付顾客，偶尔还要接上几个电话，胡乱说着或温柔，或霸道，或是满足各种诡异需求的情话。  
卡妙啧啧惊叹了一番笛捷尔足以横扫各大影坛重奖的演技后，颇有兴趣的问道：“我亲爱的表哥，原来戏剧研究生的作业已经如此艰难了么？”  
“……不是。”笛捷尔稍稍停顿了一下手上的工作，方才答道：“阿斯普洛斯快过生日了，我想给他个惊喜。”  
卡妙恍然大悟：“靠坑蒙拐骗？”  
“小卡妙！”声线才带着几分兄长的威严拔高，笛捷尔立刻又从善如流的切换到原本的和煦笑谈：“现代人对于精神方面的追求已经提升到了全新的高度，而我此刻在做的事情正是以我的能力去满足他们的心愿，更何况这是银货两讫的买卖，大家事先早谈好了条件，怎么算的坑蒙拐骗？”  
“挂着虚拟恋人的名义难道不是假借爱情之名的欺诈了？”卡妙笑意颇为有些恶劣：“要是让阿斯普洛斯学长知道你沾花惹草，就不知道他会做如何想。”  
“他不会知道的。”笛捷尔素来知道卡妙喜欢别出心裁，转念便想出了应对之策：“看来你并不明白我的这桩工作是多么利人利己，正所谓是赠人玫瑰、手有余香，你若盛开、蝴蝶自来，你若精彩、天自安排，天上的星星不说话，地上的……”  
一锅锅浓郁鲜香的心灵鸡汤灌得卡妙都愣神了半晌，接着他就被笛捷尔一把抓到电脑前：“我要让你见识到你还没看到的广阔世界。”

4、  
艾欧里亚通过传单上的联系方式联系到了笛捷尔，他磕磕巴巴的提出了希望帮室友找一个临时对象摆脱失恋阴影的要求后，对面很快发来了一份详细的人设模板，林林总总的各式要求列了整页：“有任何遗漏您也可尽管提出，不过我们这里只谈恋爱，不谈别的，如有任何越轨逾矩的要求，我方都有权利拒绝接单，预祝您能拥有一段美好的回忆（ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )）。”  
艾欧里亚被密密麻麻的列表深深震撼了，他犹豫了一下立刻转头看向两位室友，沙加就当机立断的将他推开自己坐到了椅子上：“简单来说，我们的诉求是这样的……”他指尖飞舞迅速的将米罗的现状、可能喜欢的类型、以及各种乱七八糟的情况都倒了出来，接着又仔细说道：“他在感情问题上的观念至今仍保持在令人发指的单纯阶段，所以我认为他所需要的不仅仅是流于表面的甜言蜜语或者嘘寒问暖，而是能够让他真正得到成长的历练……”  
在漫长的小论文后，对话框上的“正在输入”经历漫长的思想斗争留下了短短的疑问：“……你这么懂为什么不自己上？”  
“了解也未必要进一步发展。”沙加突然张大双眼，重重打着字：“你这生意还做不做了？”  
“沙加……”穆见状不好赶紧上前安抚室友：“你们又没在视频，你瞪眼也吓不着谁。”然后他接过键盘继续相谈最重要的话题：“我们来谈谈费用的事情吧。”  
“我们这里提供多种定制套餐，将根据您的时长、联络工具、内容深度、以及各项必要或者不必要的条件来选择……”  
穆直接忽略价目表，熟练的回复道：“太贵了，我们还是学生党，您体谅一下，就当交个朋友嘛！诚心要的。”  
“我也是学生党，不刀不包邮，如果您没有其他需要的话，我需要接进下一位……”  
“谈钱多伤感情啊！”  
“谈感情很伤钱啊！”  
………………………………  
于是米罗在阳台上朗诵完新一本忧伤明媚的诗集走进房间，就看到三位室友挤在艾欧里亚的电脑前正嘀嘀咕咕，他也好奇的凑了过去：“你们在做什么？”  
“我们……”艾欧里亚连忙想用身体挡住屏幕，沙加反应很快的回答道：“在欣赏穆的砍价神功。”

5、  
米罗在第二天的下午收到了一条别别扭扭的搭讪短信，他原以为只是意外发错的消息，故意没去理会，结果随即又跟上了好几条颇为暧昧的情话，他内心毫无波动的回答：“请问您是哪位？”  
“我有东西落在你那儿了。”  
“什么？”  
“我的心。”看到标注在最后的连串emoji爱心图标，米罗不免倒抽了一口冷气，颤抖着点开了输入界面——  
与此同时，卡妙正紧紧抓着刚刚夺回主权的手机，努力克制住想要殴打笛捷尔的冲动，他正思考该怎么解释眼下的囧境，屏幕上已经跳出了一行字：“请问您遇到了什么困难吗？”  
这个无辜的陌生人一定以为我刚从精神病院逃出来！卡妙如是想着就扑向已经笑得直不起腰的罪魁祸首：“笛捷尔我和你没完！！！”  
“小卡妙你听我说，这是个正深陷失恋泥沼的可怜人。”笛捷尔当然不会坐以待毙，三下五除二就将卡妙重新按回了椅子上：“做生意最讲究的就是诚信，既然我们收了钱就要……”  
卡妙冷冰冰的打断他：“收钱的是你可不是我们。”  
“这事结束我会好好和你分账的。”笛捷尔顺手又摸走卡妙的手机：“逢场作戏容易，细水长流才难，而我不适合做那个慢慢带人走出困境的角色，拿出你对待艾尔扎克和冰河的耐心与真情，正所谓十年修得同船渡，百年修得共枕眠，看我看一眼吧，莫让红颜守空枕，青春无悔……”  
卡妙忘了最后是如何被威逼利诱着上的贼船，只记得自己在同意前咬牙切齿的疑问：“所以你就是用这种不着四六的台词忽悠您的顾客？”  
“只要有用不就好了？”

6、  
卡妙在很久以后想起故事的开端，仍要无奈且好笑的感慨笛捷尔真不浪费他戏剧系高材生的天赋，硬生生将一个最普通的最常见的校园单恋失败的故事说的感天动地催人泪下，导致他一度怀疑自己根本不是要代替表哥去做个虚拟恋人，而是时刻要冲锋上阵拯救忧郁少年的伟大的勇士。  
当然此刻的他对将来还一无所知，于是他随便编了个熊孩子胡闹的理由表示歉意，接着进一步提出愿意做些力所能及的事情作为补偿，对面自然是大而化之的表示一切都不要紧，在客气几番后卡妙恰到时机的透露出自己是隔壁学校学生的事实，另一头就忽而改了态度提出既然大家离得不远，倒不如趁此机会多个朋友也好。  
于是两人就顺势牵上了线，从开始卡妙不定时的发些无关紧要的消息和他分享日常生活，渐渐变成米罗更为主动的聊起更多的话题来，直到十多天后一个慵懒的下午里卡妙接到米罗的短信：“你们学校是不是有一个叫迪斯马斯克的人？”  
根据笛捷尔的前期线报，这位迪斯马斯克在某种意义上就是导致米罗对爱情失去希望的恶魔，卡妙斟酌了一下回复道：“学长是医学院的风云人物，学术水平特别高，已经拿过不少奖了，据说他的男朋友就在你们学校，两个人还特别恩爱。”  
米罗的回复似是被下午的暖意熏得都迟钝起来，过了半晌卡妙的手机才闪过提醒：“我可以给你打电话么？”  
卡妙抬起头望向窗外浓烈的阳光，米罗的声音却特别低沉，如同深海涌动的水流慢慢鼓进他的耳膜，然后包围住他的心脏，等水流慢慢褪去，就终于有什么东西留在了原地。  
人终究要往前看，而不是固守在原地，卡妙忽而想着笛捷尔无事时满口跑的套话也不算毫无意义，在漫长的安慰下，对面言语里的笑意变得益发浓郁，卡妙便欣然回答道：“所以一切都会过去的。”  
“谢谢你。”米罗顿了顿，复而说道：“能遇到你也挺好的。”  
卡妙也在想着，虽然相遇的原因不太美好，但能够能有一人，能有这样的时刻，倒也不错。

7、  
米罗的心情也随着逐步炎热的天气日渐灿烂起来，当他挂断与卡妙的一通长电话后，艾欧里亚背负着两位室友的热切期盼凑了过去：“我有个严肃的问题要问你。”  
米罗翻开空白的笔记本：“作业我也还没做完，你怎么不去问沙加抄呢！”  
“……”艾欧里亚腹诽了一顿米罗后，仍然不屈不挠：“你是在恋爱了么？”  
听到这个问题的米罗足足沉默了一分多钟，艾欧里亚紧握的小拳头渗出汗来，假装在复习的沙加和假装在赶工新本子的穆也在安静聆听，米罗思考很久终于回答说：“我也不知道。”  
艾欧里亚继续在盘问米罗和“新朋友”的细枝末节，沙加神不知鬼不觉的坐到穆的身边，而穆已经登录了小艾的账号准备去质疑笛捷尔的业务能力。  
“所以你喜欢他么？”艾欧里亚在兜转几圈后突然丢出一个直球。  
米罗眉目一动：“就算我喜欢人家，人家也未必喜欢我啊。”  
“总不能因为失败一次就觉得前途无亮。”  
米罗假装递出手机：“那要不你替我去问问？”  
围观全程的穆和沙加已经和笛捷尔开展起热火朝天的售后咨询，笛捷尔反复强调这一单必须通过细水长流的方式来循序渐进，若是速战速决恐怕还是无法解决他们的迫切需求：“……因此我建议你们继续购买一个月的套餐，看在是老顾客的份上可以打个折……”  
穆熟练的忽视了价目表，直接回复说：“太贵了，我们还是学生党……”  
沙加很快不甘示弱的抢过键盘，开始长篇大论起来：“他需要的是让人成长的爱情，不是一段暧昧的梦幻回忆，无论是痛苦还是喜悦，都将伴随时间走向结束，所谓爱情……”

8、  
“所谓爱情，是一项美好而又深不可测的东西，遗憾的是多少年来，人类想要了解他，但始终遥不可及，幸运的是你正将与他相遇，即将看到爱情的真相——”笛捷尔立刻放弃了沙加所提供的哲学高论，转而决定恢复自己应有的风范。  
他殷切的伏到卡妙的书桌旁，握住卡妙的双手：“人生而有着对爱的向往，对需要爱的本能，有花堪折直须折，莫待无花空折枝，你要坦然去面对心灵的回答，哪怕前路注定遍体鳞伤，你要勇敢去接受灵魂的追求，哪怕山高海又深，问世间，是否此山最高，另有高处……”  
在笛捷尔一曲高歌后，卡妙抬起他似是发呆了很久的脸来：“你和阿斯普洛斯前辈怎么样了？”  
“我们很好。”笛捷尔自觉脑补了一大段关于暗恋这件小事的细枝末节：“所以我也希望你和米罗即使无法善始善终，也不要能自暴自弃。”  
卡妙听得莫名其妙：“我们挺好的。”  
“那你刚刚一直面无表情生无可恋的是在干什么？”  
卡妙懵了懵：“我只是在思考待会和他见面时候该穿什么衣服罢了”接着他自顾自的起身打开了衣橱：“而且这单生意，我觉得可以结束了。”他迅速的换上一身简洁得体的休闲装束，学着笛捷尔一开始的样子趴在书桌边：“虚拟的恋爱如何能有现实来的更好？正所谓……你那些套话我学不来，等我回来再说吧。”  
笛捷尔大脑的当机一直到卡妙出门，听到清脆的上锁声后方才有结束的迹象，他回过神来慢慢忆起卡妙连日来身边日渐盛放的粉红气泡，畅然的笑出了声。

9、  
沙加捧着电子账单找上双子兄弟报销的时候，米罗才带着卡妙见过家长刚刚离开。  
撒加和加隆就弟弟通过如此奇葩的方式寻得真爱一事，又做了番激烈的讨论。  
撒加感慨道：“我想我们到底对他的身心成长关爱的太少了。”  
加隆笑得格外响：“只要结果是好的，那就一切都好。”  
沙加双手合十，态度虔诚：“早说了上天自有安排。”  
撒加和加隆对视一眼后，心意相通的说道：“我们也一直相信他会收获幸福。”

10、  
米罗走在通往约定地点的街道上，满街绿树成荫，阳光遍地，照的他心情也逐渐发热起来。  
卡妙就站在路的尽头捧着一只北极熊玩偶，等待着命中注定的相遇。  
米罗恋爱了。  
——END——


End file.
